Display devices, such as broadcasting signal receivers (e.g., television), equipped with a network function receiving a data stream according to a real-time streaming scheme through a network such as the Internet, decoding the received data stream into audio and video signals, and processing the audio and video signals are now widely used.
The display devices can carry out such functions as selecting a predetermined object displayed on a screen according to a user's gesture and moving a pointer. The aforementioned method may be called a remote pointing method.
A remote pointing method used in a related art display device has a problem in which it is not easy to move a pointer when a pointing part for inputting a gesture command is relatively far away from the display device.